Gundam SEED Ultimate
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: The Second Valentine War has ended, but peace has not come. A secret organization has now finally reveal themselves and are now attacking the vulnerable Atlantic Federation, but will the surviving Earth Alliance military fight against an army of Ultimate Coordinators. The hidden truth behind the Bloody Valentine Wars will finally be revealed.
1. Phase 1

**Gundam Seed Natural**

**Phase 1: Entering Extinction**

**Note: This series is the sequel of my Revised version of Gundam Seed Destiny, which by the way I haven't started.**

Underline is Flashback

_Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

**Bold is Character, Mobile Weapons, and Vehicles detail**

* * *

><p><em>Cosmic Era 74...<em>

_Three months have passed since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. The PLANTS and the Orb Union agree to the truce and began the talks to end the war. Further at the request of the PLANT Council Lacus Clyne, who had been serving as the mediator to the two nations returns to the PLANT homeland. It was finally believe that the war between the Naturals and the Coordinators have finally come to an end. _

_However..._

* * *

><p><em>Near Mendel Colony...<em>

A purple hair woman takes a report from a ZAFT spy from the Second Bloody Valentine war. She then reads the report.

"So, Scirocco has been killed. I find it hard to believe that a combat type ultimate coordinator was killed that easily.", the woman asks the soldiers.

"According to my sources, I believe it to be Kira Yamato, Lady Haman", the spy answers.

"I'm not surprised if it was another Ultimate Coordinator to kill Scirocco, but to think he lost to a peacemaker type. Well that boy is Dr. Hibiki's son.", Haman said to herself. "What's the current situation on Earth."

"Thanks to Durandal's speech about LOGOs the Earth Alliance suffers a crippling blow. What's left of the Alliance is the powerful Atlantic Federation as other Earth Nations have severed ties to the Alliance and joined with ZAFT. Blue Cosmos and LOGOs now cease to exist after Lord Djibril's death thank to Scirocco.", the spy reports.

"It would appear that Scirocco intends to reform the Earth from the inside by taking control of the Alliance. A pity, it would have save us the trouble of us getting involved, but Hibiki's son interfered.", Haman said in bitterness. "What's the situation with the Atlantic Federation?"

"The Atlantic Federation is now crippled. Majority of their forces were stationed in Heaven Base and the moon bases and as you know have all been wiped out. Also what's left of their Space Forces have joined forces with with Terminal. Any surviving Atlantic Federation military on Earth have abandoned their military bases and have gone into hiding."

"My guess is that they accepted their fate and decide to leave their home land in hoping the civilians will be spared from the blaming.", Haman said. "I heard that both Orb and the PLANTs intend to work on a peace treaty for the Atlantic Federation."

"That's right.", the spy answers.

"How foolish those girls are. They are willing to forgive the corrupt government that don't even deserve to exist. I suppose the Lacus Clyne is the right leader for the job. In order to achieve true peace is to right of the universe the corrupt and rule it as a whole and I'll be the one to do that.", Haman announce. "Have the fleet and this base to head for Earth. I also want the advance fleet to deploy!"

"Where too?", an officer asks.

"Simply, the Atlantic Federation homeland.", Haman said grinning evilly.

* * *

><p><em>JOSH-A...<em>

A squad of five Windams walk through the crater of what was once JOSH-A.

"Just horrible.", one of the pilots mutter.

"To think that the higher ups would go this far to win.", another pilot said.

"How could the proud descendant of the United States become nothing more that pawns to an extremist group like Blue Cosmos?", another pilot questions in anger. "Have we become the very thing we all vow to fight against?"

"I heard the whole thing happened by jealousy.", another pilot said. "Both wars for something so trivial."

"I don't think it would have made a difference anyway. Even if anti-coordinators never existed in the first place there are still many coordinators, who believe themselves to be a superior race and attack us anyway.", the squad leader said.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Michael Jones<strong>

**Rank: Lieutenant (Currently the leader of the Atlantic Federation Military)**

**Age: 25**

**Genetic Type: Natural**

**Gender: Male**

**Nationality: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)**

* * *

><p>Michael's Windam then order his team to stop. His Windam then brush some dust off a wall revealing it to be a large door. He then signal the rest of his team to help him open it up as the doors are jammed. After a few minutes they successfully open up the door and to his squad's surprise found a a part of the base still in operation.<p>

"I'm surprised that his part of the base hasn't been destroyed by the Cyclops System?", the pilot said in surprise.

"Just as I suspected. Remember JOSH-A was a very large underground base of operation and this portion was at the back. The Cyclops System is not a really cheap weapon and I sure the higher ups also doubt the ZAFT forces would have reached this far anyway.", Michael said as he exits out of his mobile suit and heads for the control panel. The lights were then turned on. "Good thing each part of the base has it's own power. Alright, go and escort everyone to this location."

"Roger!", the four pilots respond and leaves.

_Sometime later..._

Michael in the alliance uniform sits by the meeting table waiting for other members to arrive. Michael put the reports on the table in frustration and massage the bridge of his nose.

"What a disaster. The Atlantic Federation is crippled and now suffering extinction. Our current military strength now at least 25% of that of Orbs. Not only that our supplies are dangerously low.", Michael mutter. "Now I know how the higher ups feel when dealing with these stressful situation."

Just then the door open. Michael looks up and see the rest of the officers have arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Howard Dodge<strong>

**Rank: Lt. Junior Grade**

**Age: 23**

**Genetic Type: Natural**

**Gender: Male**

**Nationality: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Kyla Patrica<strong>

**Rank: Ensign**

**Age: 18**

**Genetic Type: Natural**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Sarah Messa<strong>

**Rank: Lt. Junior Grade**

**Age: 29**

**Genetic Type: Natural**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Aruma Souiichiro<strong>

**Rank: Ensign**

**Age: 20**

**Genetic Type: Natural**

**Gender: Male**

**Nationality: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Billy George<strong>

**Rank: Tech Advisor**

**Age: 25**

**Genetic Type: Coordinator**

**Gender: Male**

**Nationality: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Techcs Farzenberg<strong>

**Rank: Cheif Medic**

**Age: 35**

**Genetic Type: Natural**

**Gender: Male**

**Nationality: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Nataly Badgiruel<strong>

**Rank: Lieutenant **

**Age: 28**

**Genetic Type: Natural**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Lauren Lee<strong>

**Rank: Lt. Junior Grade**

**Age: 19**

**Genetic Type: Natural**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)**

* * *

><p>Michael looks at the people taking seat noticing that not a single on of them possess a rank higher that his. "It would appear that this is everyone we have. Might as well start this meeting."<p>

Just then the door opens up. A girl trips and fall onto the floor while another enters and does a military salute.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Mayu<strong>

**Rank: Crewman 1st Class**

**Age: 11**

**Genetic Type: Coordinator**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Soma Larson<strong>

**Rank: Crewman 1st Class**

**Age: 11**

**Genetic Type: Natural (Extended)**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)**

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?", Michael asks.<p>

"We got lost.", Mayu answers saluting. Both she and Soma then takes a seat.

"Alright, now lets start our meeting.", Michael said.

* * *

><p><em>Washington D.C.<em>

What was left of the Atlantic Federation politicians was having a meeting in the White House.

"What a disaster? Our government is falling apart and we are left vulnerable.", Ambassador Fredrick said.

"But have we hit the worse part? There is a high chance that our former allies and PLANTS will try to take advantage of our situation.", Premier Clark said.

"Also Logos and Blue Cosmos practically burn every bridges we have, our country's natural/mineral and human resources are exhausted, access to outer space is cut off, unemployment have skyrocketed and so does crime.", Secretary James said.

"The next thing we'll have is to have the people walk around carrying a billboard sign saying 'We did it!' and 'It's our fault!' and then bow down before the coordinators. It's as if we are claiming full responsibilities for the war", Premier Shawn said.

"So do we simply accept and admit that the Coordinator are truly a superior race and that we Naturals were destined to enter extinction?", Fredrick asks.

The delegates look down in deep thought on what to do. One of them looks up noticing something odd.

"Funny naturally I would expect your daughter to burst in right now.", Clark said.

"Huh? Oh, for their safety I asked Lieutenant Michael to send his team to take our children to his base for their safety. There is a chance that the people will blame us and our families for all this.", Fredrick answers. "I tried to ask our wives to leave too, but they all insist to stay with us."

"I see, well I suppose it's for the...", Clark said, but before he could finish the alarm rings.

"We spotted an unidentified object entering the atmosphere heading to our location.", the defense command room announce. "It's a mobile suit, but an unknown type!"

"Launch all mobile suits!", the commander orders.

About 20 Windams and 80 Dagger Ls were deployed to intercept the unknown. Suddenly just when they all target the unknown they all explode.

"Our entire mobile suit team have all been wiped out!", one of the operators shout.

"What?! You're tell me that all 100 of them been wiped out already?!", the commander screams in fear. "But the unknown haven't even done anything and DRAGOONs can't be used in the atmosphere."

The unknown pilot makes an evil grin. "(Laughs) This Judgment Gundam is amazing. It possess enough firepower to take down a fleet or two in seconds, but no time for being cocky. After all cockiness can kill you."

The Judgment Gundam then deploy it's DRAGOONs and fires an all out barrage towards the city. The civilians scream as they try to run for their lives only to be vaporized wherever they go.

"Quick, send this video and data to the transport that just left. Michael must know about this!", the commander orders.

"Roger that!", the operator said as they get busy.

The Judgement Gundam then aims it's weapons toward the White House.

"There all done.", the operator reports.

"Our only hope left is Michael and his forces. Men, it was an honor serving with you.", the commander said as the Judgment Gundam fires. The blast hits the command center then the explosive wave begins to consume the entire White House. The delegates and their wives comfort each other as the wave engulfs them, killing them in the process.

"Aw, done already?! We'll I should have expected it would be this easy, since their military is now dangerously low. Oh, well. At least I completed my main objective.", the pilot said as he removes his visor revealing his face.

* * *

><p><span>"No fooling?! You can actually make me a coordinator?", the pilot younger self asks in surprise.<span>

"Yes, our master is having a scientist to work on a project. If successful, we will do some modifications. After that we will have a way to turn Natural into Coordinators, no beyond that. We have decided to have you be the first to test this out, but I warn you. You have to 50/50 chance, Sanders Hell", the shady man said.

"I'll take that chance. As long as I get to be a coordinator.", the Sanders.

"Good, but before that I have a favor to ask you.", the man said.

"What would that be?", Sanders ask.

"I want you to kill the First Coordinator, George Glenn.", the man said. "He'll be going to the meeting to tell the world the true purpose of the Coordinator, which will ruin everything. Coordinators are a superior race and are destined to rule. Can you do it?"

"If that's all it takes than I'll do it as long as I get power.", Sanders answers smiling.

Several Days Later...

Sanders disguised as a worker enters the building. In the rest room the removes his disguise and opens up several boxes each containing a gun part. After assembling his gun Sanders leaves the rest room and sees George Glenn with some children, while a number of naturals glare at him. Just as the representatives arrive to great Gleen. Sanders made his move. He draws out his pistol and fire straight towards George Glenn's heart, killing him instantly. "For the preservation of our blue and pure world!", Sanders scream as he escapes.

Because the incident was recorded live on camera Naturals gained the motivation of stand up to the Coordinators and start their terrorist act screaming out the same word Sanders had made.

* * *

><p>"The whole point for the two Bloody Valentine Wars was to weaken all strong member nations so we would them all, but thanks to that damn faction only the Atlantic Federation was left vulnerable. Oh, well. On the bright side I might get another war and fight again.", Sanders laughs as his suit flies off.<p> 


	2. Phase 2

**Gundam Seed Natural**

**Phase 2: Michael The Miracle Maker**

**Note: This series is the sequel of my Revised version of Gundam Seed Destiny, which by the way I haven't started.**

Underline is Flashback

_Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

**Bold is Character, Mobile Weapons, and Vehicles detail**

* * *

><p><em>Remains of JOSH-A...<em>

"So we're in agreement then?", Michael asks.

Nataly was the first to stand. "I agree with the Lieutenant. Blue Cosmos and LOGOs were too concern with defeating the coordinator that they have no concern for our pilot's safety."

"Originally the new Windams were suppose to have the new ejection pods installed, but the idea was rejected and instead the funds for them were transferred to the Destroy Gundams.", Billy explains.

Howard then raise his hand. "Not to spoil the good news, but how will we make this possible? Such a thing requires money and materials, which we don't even have."

"He has a point. I doubt Adukurf Mechano-Industries will be any help. I heard rumors that they are building new mobile weapons specifically made for ZAFT just to be on their good side.", Kyla said.

"You're telling me that they are trying to be friends with ZAFT just to protect their hide, while the Atlantic Federation suffers?!", Sarah said in anger.

"It can't be helped. I mean after all they were the ones who built the Destroys that slaughter alot of people mostly civilians. To them its a fair trade.", Techcs said.

"I wouldn't worry too much about the resources.", Michael said causing everyone to look at him. "You forget the Earth Alliance haven't called me 'The Miracle Maker' for nothing."

Sarah the turn to Howard and whispers. "The Miracle Maker?"

"It's a name that the Alliance gave him. Every time Michael and his squad enters the battlefield they return victorious with no casualties.", Howard explains quietly.

"Victorious with no casualties?", Sarah whispers in shock Howard nods.

"Do you know about the Battle of the Luanda?", Howard asks and Sarah nods.

"Yes, with ZAFT nearly taking complete control of Africa the Alliance decides to evacuate the continent back to Atlantic Federation territory. ZAFT sent in 20 DINNs, 10 ZuOOTs, 30 GINN Orcher Types, 20 GINN on Guuls, 5 BUCUEs, 15 Connected Amored Vehicles. I also think a Lessep-Class and two Petrie-Class were sent.", Sarah answers.

"That's right. I was in that battle and back then Michael was just an ensign at that time. Back then I couldn't believe what happened.", Howard said as he closes his eyes remembering the battle.

* * *

><p><em><span>Luanda; First Bloody Valentine War<span>_

"Hurry up! ZAFT is coming!", the general shouts as numbers of Alliance soldiers and vehicles enter the battleships in the port. "Report!"

"Sir, we need at least two days to fully evacuate.", a soldier reports.

"Damn, we don't have time. ZAFT will be here in at least a day.", the general curse.

Just then Michael approach the general. "Sir!"

"What do you want?! Can't you see that we're busy?!", the general said.

"I ask for permission to lead to team to hold back the ZAFT forces.", Michael said shocking the general. "We may not survive, but at least you some time to evacuate."

General sees determination in Michael's eyes and sighs in defeat. "Very well, I'll see if I can get some volunteers for you team."

_Later a few km from the city..._

The defence force consist of 30 Missile Trucks, 30 Linear Artillerys, 50 Linear Tanks, 15 VTOL Fighters, 60 Spearheads, and 80 Hoveroids (hover bikes).

"Alright, you remember the plan?", Michael asks the troops. They all nodded. "Good the to you positions."

"Sir!", the troops salute.

_The next day ZAFT forces arrive..._

The ZAFT army marches towards the city.

"Heh, look at the cowardly Naturals. They're so busy running away that they didn't even bother set a defensive parameter.", the BUCUE pilot mocks. Unknown to the ZAFT forces they were already surrounded.

From a distance Michael watches the ZAFT forces approaching through his binoculars. He then draws out a flare up and fires to the sky. ZAFT soldiers notice the flare in the sky, but before they could wonder why is was fired the radar suddenly reveal the Earth Forces has them surrounded.

"What the?! Where did they come from?!", a ZAFT pilot shouts as he position his GINN Orcher only to set in a mine blowing up the leg. The Missile Trucks and VTOL Fighters fire a barrage of missiles towards the ZAFT forces. ZAFT quickly retaliates firing down the missiles. The missiles explode a large flash of light.

"What the?!", the ZAFT commander shouts as the light blinds his eyes. "My eyes!"

"Those were Flash Bang Missiles!", a ZAFT pilot shouts clutching his eyes in pain.

"Alright, now that they are blinded all units attack!", Michael orders.

The Linear Artillerys and half the Spearheads open fire towards the blinded DINNS and GINNS aiming towards the DINNs' wings and GINNs' Guul successfully destroying them. This result with the DINNs and GINNS falling. Some crashed onto their allies, and hidden mines destroying them. One fell on top of the Lessep-Class bridge destroying it.

A squad of Spearheads fire their missiles towards the surviving BUCUEs directly towards the missile launchers. The explosion cause the missiles inside the BUCUE's back to explode blowing up the BUCUE in the process.

"Alright, now that the trouble some BUCUEs are gone. Tank platoons, move forward and open fire but stay away from the mine fields.", Michael orders.

The Linear Tanks move forward and fire on the ZAFT forces. The remaining ZAFT pilots regain their eye sight, but were now on the defensive as they were being attacked in multiple directions.

A GINN takes aim at one of the tanks only for a Spearhead firing a missile towards the back. The GINN turns to shoot down the jet only for the tank to shoot it at the head. Unknown to the ZAFT pilots multiple Hoveroids buzz around the mobile suits like a pack of flies attaching explosives to the joints and cockpit area. Some Hoveroids move towards the two Petrie-Classes also attaching explosives to where the ammunitions are stored and engines. Two hoveroids armed with bazookas fire towards the bridges killing the command crew.

Seeing his plan near it's finale Michael orders his men to fall back. The surviving ZAFT forces notice the Alliance men are retreating. Thinking they have the advantage now they start charging forward. The ZAFT commander then notice explosives onto his mobile suit. Realizing why the Alliance retreated he tries to warn him men, but before he could do so the explosive detonates destroying the remaining ZAFT invasion forces.

_Back in Luanda City_

"General!", one of the soldiers salute.

"What is it?", the general asks.

"It's the ZAFT.", the soldier reports.

"Are they here already?", the general asks in concern.

"No, it just that...", the soldier said and then takes a deep breath. "They have all been eliminated."

The news shock the general. "What?!" Just then a number of soldiers are running towards the edge of town. The general hurries to the edge and sees the Luanda Defence Force returning to the city triumphant. He then sees Michael on the lead tank saluting. Though shocked on how he defeated the ZAFT forces the general simply smiles and salute back.

* * *

><p>Sarah looks at Howard shocked at what she heard.<p>

"Unlike the Blue Cosmos' way of using WMDs and superior numbers. Michael prefers going the smart way using the enemies strength and weakness against them.", Howard explains.

* * *

><p><span><em>Before the Battle of Luanda...<em>

The Luanda Defence Force gather around as Michael reveals his strategy.

"Alright listen up! Even though we are superior in numbers we must not forget the ZAFT have a large number of mobile suits coming this way. So instead of attacking them head on, we'll play this smart.", Michael explains.

"How, can we do that?", Howard asks.

"During my time in the academy the researched the ZAFTs current mobile suits and study their capabilities, thus know their strength and weaknesses.", Michael explains. "Here's the plan."

1. We shall position our troops in a curve formation surrounding the approaching ZAFT. Once we are hidden in plain sight you are to shut off your vehicles. Their radars can only detect heat sources and electronic signals, so if our vehicles are shut off we are practically invisible.

2. Once I fire the flare you are to start up your vehicles. The enemy will be caught by surprise that they'll try to get into position only to step onto the mines we place. The Missile Trucks and VTOL Fighters are to fire a volley of missiles, but instead of standard issue ones we shall be suing the flash bangs type. This will blind the enemy pilots for some time leaving them to unable to defend themselves without seeing.

3. The Artillerys and half the Spearheads are to attack the DINNs and GINNs on Guuls, but aim directly for the DINN's wings and GINN's Guuls as they are lightly armored. Because ZAFT believe that their mobile suits are invincible they will fly directly over the ground force. So once their air units fall they will crash onto their ally suit or mines and if we're lucky their ships.

4. A squad of Spearhead are to flying straight towards the surviving BUCUEs and aim for the missiles on their back. This will cause the missiles to explode destroying the BUCUEs. Without the BUCUEs our tanks are safe to attack.

5. The tanks and remaining Spearheads are to attack the remaining mobile suit in every direction. Aim for the back, head, legs, and arms. This will prevent them from giving them the chance to fight back.

6. While their mobile suit are distracted by our tanks and jets. The Hoveroids are to fly close to the mobile suits and place explosives onto the suits joints, engine and cockpit. Six of them is enough to destroy a battleship, so it should be enough to destroy a mobile suit. Another team shall head for the enemy ships and place bombs to where their ammunition is stored and the engines. Some of them will be armed with bazookas and fire directly for the bridge.

"Once all six phases are complete we are to fall back to a safe distance. The bombs will explode destroying the remaining enemy forces.", Michael explains. "Is that clear?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this plan actually makes some sense.", Howard said as the rest of the soldiers agree.

"Good, move out!", Michael orders.

* * *

><p>"The government don't know where he came from. He had birth certificate, no adoption papers, and no social security number or anything. It's as if he just came out of nowhere, but the military sees him as a guardian angel and takes him in, keeping his existence a secret to ZAFT.", Howard said.<p>

"Now that we finish discussing on our present resources I shall make another announcement.", Michael said gaining everyone's attention. "Because of what Blue Cosmos and LOGOs did, they ruined the very good name of the Atlantic Federation. As of now even though the world despise us we will do everything in our power to restore the good name of the Atlantic Federation and we will fight not for the sake of the Blue Cosmos, but for our redemption."

Just then the door burst open. Everyone turns as sees a soldier completely pale.

"What the matter?", Michael asks.

"Sir, its Washington, DC...", the soldier said in panic.

"Yes, what about it? Have they decided to take part of the treaty signing?", Michael asks.

"Washington has been completely destroyed!", the soldier screams.

As if time froze everyone in the meeting widen their eyes in horror on what they heard.


	3. Phase 3

**Gundam Seed Natural**

**Phase 3: Reorganization and Reformation**

**Note: This series is the sequel of my Revised version of Gundam Seed Destiny, which by the way I haven't started.**

Underline is Flashback

_Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

**Bold is Character, Mobile Weapons, and Vehicles detail**

* * *

><p><em>Earth's Orbit...<em>

A small fleet of ZAFT ships are doing their usual routine patrol in the Earth's orbit. Just then one of the ZAFT's Nazca-Class detected something.

"Captain, I have something on radar.", one of the operators report.

"Can you get me a visual?", the captain asks.

The screen reveals what they detected and see 11 ships, unknown to ZAFT directly above JOSH-A.

"Aren't those ships the Marseille-Class?", the operator asks.

"Yes, the Alliance no longer use these ships anymore. They're probably Junk Guilds. Ignore them, they're just doing their job.", the captain orders.

The patrol then leaves the sector.

"Lieutenant Lilia, the ZAFT forces have left this sector.", one of the crewmen reports.

"Good, now that they're gone we can continue our operation. I heard the situation for the Alliance on Earth has gone from bad to worse.", Lilia said. She then turn to the ship's captain and salutes. "I would like to thank you and the TRI for helping us."

"No problem, your commanding officer is a good friend to the president. I wish you success and a safe journey.", the captain salutes back.

Lilia leaves the bridge and heads for the hanger after putting on her pilot suit. She then enters a drop pod meeting up with the rest of her teammates. The fleet of supply ships being dropping the pods towards JOSH-A.

* * *

><p><em>JOSH-A...<em>

The Alliance soldiers watch the vid to the Judgement Gundam attacking and destroying Washington DC. The soldiers talk among themselves.

"How can a machine to small contain so much firepower?"

"One suit destroyed 100 in an instant?"

"Some thinks it's a demon in a form of a mobile suit."

"So, Billy. What's your expertise?", Michael asks.

"Right. I did some comparison on this model and found some resemblance. That mobile suit is the combination of the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam and the ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam. In other words his model is a heavy assault type.", Billy explains. "But what concerns me is what power is it using? I mean with all those DRAGOONs and weapons I would expect it to run out of power even for a nuclear reactor."

"I may have an answer and if it's true then we're in bigger trouble than I thought.", Michael said. "There is a high chance that the model is equipped with two nuclear reactors. My guess is one for the DRAGOON backpack and another for the body."

"That makes perfect sense! And that also explains why those DRAGOONs were able to be used even in the atmosphere. Naturally using the DRAGOONs in the atmosphere is of energy the energy usage is double compared to its usage in space. Since one nuclear reactor on that machine mainly focus on charging the DRAGOONs it receives double the amount of energy.", Billy theorized.

"Well for the time being. The most important question is, where did that suit come from?", Michael asks. "I know ZAFT would never go to suck lengths, since the chairwoman is Lacus Cylne, and I doubt Orb would build something like that. Also terrorists don't have the fundings and technologies to make something like that. So where did it come from?"

One of the soldiers than raise his hands. "If I may, sir? Don't you think this was too coincidental? I mean the government were planning to make peace with the PLANTs and then that mobile suit shows up and attack."

"If that is the case, then I may know who the culprit is.", Michael deduced. "Blue Cosmos. Damn them! They caused two wars and we suffered for it, and now they are planning to create another war!"

"It makes sense. If you take a good look at the attacking mobile suit you can easily mistake it as a ZAFT model. My guess is that they try to frame ZAFT in order to motivate civilians to hate coordinators.", Billy said.

Michael clench his fist in anger. "Now they're forcing civilians to become soldiers!", the then the radar screen flashes. Michael looks up to the radar and sees several objects falling towards them. Michael smiles knowing what the objects are. "Right on time."

"What's on time?", Mayu asks.

"Our new mobile suits.", Michael answers as he leaves.

* * *

><p>The Alliance soldiers watch as the pods land. "Alright, men lets start unpacking!", Michael orders.<p>

_Later..._

Lilia and two other men salutes.

"Lieutenant Lilia, Hanzo, and Masamune reporting for duty. We have successfully brought in the new mobile suits as you requested. Here's the list.", Lilia reports as she hands Michael the list.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Lilia Code<strong>

**Rank: Lieutenant**

**Age: 24**

**Genetic Type: Natural**

**Gender: Female**

**Nationality: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Hanzo<strong>

**Rank: Lieutenant**

**Age: 27**

**Genetic Type: Natural**

**Gender: Male**

**Nationality: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Masamune<strong>

**Rank: Lieutenant**

**Age: 25**

**Genetic Type: Natural**

**Gender: Male**

**Nationality: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)**

* * *

><p>"Good to have you back, team.", Michael said returning the salute. He then looks at the list.<p>

"So you brought in 100 Sparrow units, 25 Sparrow Commander Type, and 8 Gundam units. That's quiet an amount.", Michael said. "Is my unit among the gundams?"

"Yes.", Lilia answers. "The name of the gundams we brought are..."

**GAT-X370G Gelb Raider Gundam**

****GAT-X252R Rot Forbidden Gundam****

**GAT-X131B Blau Calamity Gundam**

**GFAS-X2 Catastrophe Gundam**

**GAT-X201 Mustang Gundam**

**GAT-X117 Diablo Gundam**

**SAT-X01 Eclipse Gundam**

**F-22A Spearhead Eagle Gundam**

"Also we brought in some supplies to modify our current mobile suits. With the possibility of ZAFT, Orb or any other nations building even stronger mobile suits we and with our present resources we must do what we can to keep up.", Lilia said.

"Yes, and let's not forget about that mobile suit that attacked Washington. Although it's most likely belong to the Blue Cosmos, my guess is that the pilot is a mercenary, meaning we may not see the suit again when we attack Blue Cosmos.", Michael said. "We'll attack their bases in a week, till then we must locate them and build up our forces."

* * *

><p>Lauren was in the hanger watching the workers move the new mobile suits. She then notice that one of them resembles a jet.<p>

"That's odd. That gundam reminds me of Orb's Murasame.", Lauren said.

"It's called the Spearhead Eagle Gundam. It is the prototype unit of our new mass produce models intend to replace our aging Spearheads.", Howard said.

"So, as of now Mobile Suit have finally become the main weapons. It's sad though. You always love the Spearheads.", Lauren said to comfort Howard, but Howard laughs.

"Not exactly. You see this gundam is actually based on the Spearhead. You see most of our pilots were Spearhead/Moebius pilots. Seeing that our pilots will have a better chance piloting something they were already good at he asked TRI combine the Spearhead and Mobile suit into one. The Orb's Murasame helped speed up the development.", Howard said.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere Billy and several engineers are watching videos of battles from the Second Bloody Valentine War. He watches how the three DOM Troopers destroy a large amount of enemy mobile suits and suffer almost no damage. (In Final Plus, one got shot in the leg)<p>

"These DOMs are the most troubling mass produce mobile suit of all. ZAFT's Zakus and even their new Goufs prove to be inferior to them. Our new Sparrow units may have a chance, but against ace pilots no suck luck.", Billy said.

"We're not familiar with the schematics on the Sparrow units, so we can't do any modifications or customizations yet.", one the engineers said.

"So, that means we are stuck to our Windam units.", Billy said as he looks are the blueprints of the Daggers and their variants. "I just realize something. Are there any variants of these Windams?"

"Not really. These units were recently new and Logos were too busy funding the new Mobile Armors.", an engineer said.

"I see then I might have found the solution.", Billy said.

* * *

><p>Hanzo and Masamune were with some pilots.<p>

"Alright, listen up. Because were are going to hunt the the terrorist organization Blue Cosmos, there is a good chance that Terminal will interfere like they did many times in the past.", Masamune said.

"Of course we are more than a match for their mass produce mobile suits there are certain models we must be wary of.", Hanzo said as turn on the video screen revealing the Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, Destiny Gundam, Impulse Gundam, and Akatsuki Gundam. "While they may be the most powerful suit even built so far they are not perfect."

"You pilots will face them soon, so in order to have a better chance you are to study their mobile suits strength and weakness. Also you are to know the pilot's fighting style.", Masamune said.

* * *

><p>"The remaining naval ships repairs will be done soon, however the numbers are pretty low.", chief mechanic Larry said.<p>

"How much?", Nataly asks.

"10 Arkansas-Class, 10 Des Moines-Class, 20 Fraser-Class, and 4 Spengler-Class.", Larry said. "We also have five Hannibal-Class. Not only that we have no submarines, so we have nothing to combat ZAFT's Vosgulov-Class."

Hearing that gives Nataly concern. "And to make matters worse the captains of those ships will be low ranking officers. From Ensign to Lieutenant."

"I may have an idea.", a boy said walking to both Larry and Nataly.

"And you are?", Nataly asks.

"I am apprentice engineer, Jason. At your service.", Jason salutes.

"What is this idea of yours?", Nataly asks.

"Well first off, during our time hiding we salvage many things from mobile suits to ships to other vehicles. Not just ours, but both ZAFTs and Orbs as well. I have some blueprints to redesign the ZAFT's Vosgulov-Class and Orb's Takemikazuchi into new vessals for our purpose. Of course the new ship from the Takemikazuchi will serve as the new flagship for our naval fleet.", Jason explains. Larry laughs and ruffles Jason's hair calling him a boy genius.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Larry<strong>

**Rank: Chief Mechanic**

**Age: 38**

**Genetic Type: Natural**

**Gender: Male**

**Nationality: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Jason<strong>

**Rank: Apprentice Engineer**

**Age: 14**

**Genetic Type: Coordinator**

**Gender: Male**

**Nationality: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)**

* * *

><p>Michael was seen in his office holding what is none other than the mask of Rau Le Creuset. During their return trip to Earth Lilia stumble to Rau's mask and picked it up. She later gave it to Michael.<p>

"No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to runaway from who I truly am.

"Are you sure this boy is truly the one?", a man asks.

"Yes, unlike the previous ones I perfected the process by using some of my project's work. Of course he will be a natural.", another man answers.

"If I can't escape my past, I might as well accept it as who I am.", Michael said as he stare at the mask. "But no matter what. I am always who I am and nothing can change that for it is my life and mine alone."

* * *

><p><em>A week later...<em>

The Alliance Soldiers gather around outside with their mobile suits ready. Michael standing on his mobile suit's hand began his speech.

"Brothers and sisters of the Earth Alliance. I thank you for volunteering in our hunt for Blue Cosmos, who have abused their beliefs for their own purpose. They intend to create a blue and pure world, but how can there by a blue and pure world if we cover it with needless bloodshed of innocent coordinators.

True coordinators may be born from genetics, but like us they are human. There must be a reason George Glenn revealed the existence of Coordinators. He also intend to have both Naturals and Coordinators treat each other as equals, but many people are stubborn to accept it and feed people lies.

I shall also be honest with you all. During the days of the 1st and 2nd Bloody Valentine War you all know me as Michael Jones the Miracle Maker, but I have failed that name. I should have done something about Blue Cosmos and LOGOs, but in the end I did nothing and allow our forces to be depleted. Because of that, I shall transform myself into a new man. A man, who shall not repeat the mistake of not doing anything. I shall discard the name Michael Jones and rename myself as Rau Le Creuset."

Michael announce as he puts on Rau's mask onto his face. Although the soldiers were surprise at what he said, they fully understand his guilt and accepts.

"Just out of curiosity, why are to taking the name and identity of a man who tried to end all life?", Howard asks.

"I did not take the name and identity for his sake, but for the meaning of the name, which was French for 'crucible'.", Rau said. "And as for the identity. In some ways both Rau and I are physically the same person, but with different ideas and reasons."

"I will not force you to follow me for that choice is yours. If I am to fight alone then that is the path I shall accept.", Rau said. "You have every right to leave."

Despite these words the soldiers remain showing their great loyalty and faith to their commander.

Rau close his eyes holding back the tears and smile. "Alright, men! The hunt for Blue Cosmos begin now!"


	4. Database 1

**Gundam Seed Natural**

**Database 1**

**Note: This series is the sequel of my Revised version of Gundam Seed Destiny, which by the way I haven't started.**

Underline is Flashback

_Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

**Bold is Character, Mobile Weapons, and Vehicles detail**

* * *

><p><strong>Character Profile<strong>

Name: Sanders Hell

Genetic Type: Ultimate Coordinator (Formerly Natural)

Height: 190 cm

Weight: 81 kg

Hair Color: Brown

Eye: Color Greenish Yellow

Age: 38

Gender: Male

Nationality: Atlantic Federation

Affiliation: Blue Cosmos (Formerly), Unknown Organization

Occupation: Mobile Suit Pilot

Rank: Special Op Commander

**Details:**

As a child he was always bullied by Coordinators for being a Natural. As he grew up, he despised the Coordinators greatly, but through jealousy rather than hatred. Just then his miserable life came to an end when an unknown benefactor came to him offering a deal. If Sanders could kill George Glenn the the benefactor's organization will use their technology to turn him into a Coordinator or rather an Ultimate Coordinator. This incident makes him the trigger to the hatred between Naturals and Coordinators. Eye witness also claim seeing Sanders during the bombing in Copernicus City.

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Suit<strong>

Model Number: WMD(Weapon of Mass-Destruction)-01A/J  
>Code Name: Judgment Gundam<br>Unit Type: Prototype Assault Mobile Suit  
>Manufacturer: Unknown<br>Operator: Unknown  
>First Deployment: CE 74<br>Accommodations: Pilot only, in panoramic cockpit in torso  
>Dimensions: Overall Height 18.66 Meters<br>Weight: 89.53 Metric Tons  
>Power Plant: Hyper-Deuterion Engine x 2, output unknown, one in the torso another in the backpack<br>Construction: Unknown  
>Propulsion: Unknown<br>Equipment and Design Features: 

Sensors, range unknown

Phase Shift (PS) Armor, protects unit from ballistic and blade attacks

N-Jammer Canceller, Negates effects of N-Jammer

Signal flare launcher x 2, mounted in hands

Link Shock Wire x 2, mounted in hands, shocks the enemy pilot when in contact

DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armaments Group Overlook Operation Network) system, receptors mounted in all-range attack units

Fixed Armament: 

MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS x 2, mounted in head, fire-linked

MA-M978 "Vajra II" Beam Saber x 2, stored in recharge racks in forearm armor, hand-carried in use, can be combined into single double-bladed naginata

MJ-1703 5-barrel Hand Beam Gun/Beam Claws x 2

MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield x 2, mounted on hands

MGX-2235B "Callidus Kai" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon, mounted on chest

MA-M87B Beam Gun x 14, mounted on shoulders x 4, torso x 2, front skirt armor x 8

MA-M17-9 Beam Cannon x 2, mounted in legs

King/Queen DRAGOON unit x 2 (GDU-X7 Assault Beam Machinegun x 4; MGX-2235 "Callidus" Multi-Phase Beam Cannon, stored in recharge racks on backpack, operated wirelessly in use

Knight/Bishop/Rook DRAGOON unit x 6 (GDU-X7 Assault Beam Machinegun x 9; MMI-XBR5 Beam Spike, stored in recharge racks on backpack, operated wirelessly in use

Pawn DRAGOON unit x 50 (GDU-X5 Assault Beam Machinegun x 2), 10 stored in recharge racks in King/Queen DRAGOON, 5 stored in recharge racks in Knight/Bishop/Rook DRAGOON, operated wirelessly in use

Optional Armament: 

MA-BAR77/S2 Automatic High Energy Beam Rifle, can be stored on rear skirt armor

M66 "Canus" Short-Range Missile Launcher x 2, always used first in close range

M68 "Pardus" Short-range Guided 3-barrel Missile Launcher x 4, two mounted on each legs and removable to reduce weight

M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Rifle, stored on right side of backpack

M69 "Barrus" Heavy Positron Cannon, stored on left side of backpack

Pilot: Sanders Hell

This unit was developed after an unknown group copied the blueprints of the Providence and Legend Gundams. Thought the designers were impressed with both suits they also notice the heavy firepower of the Destroy Gundam after watching the Legend's previous battles. Thus the creation of the Judgement Gundam came underway by combining the heavy firepower of the Destroy and the DRAGOON System of the Legends. This makes the suit well balanced in power, and mobility due to it's small size compared to the Destroy.

This unit was given to Sanders due to his gifted skills in the usage of DRAGOONs. It's first battle was the destruction of Washington DC.

Note: This unit is the Gundam SEED version of theAMX-015 Geymalk


	5. Database 2

**Gundam Seed Natural**

**Database 2**

**Note: This series is the sequel of my Revised version of Gundam Seed Destiny, which by the way I haven't started.**

Underline is Flashback

_Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

**Bold is Character, Mobile Weapons, and Vehicles detail**

* * *

><p><strong>Character Profile<strong>

* * *

><p>Name: Michael Jones<p>

Genetic Type: Natural Coordinator

Height: 193 cm

Weight: 77 kg

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye: Blue

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Nationality: Atlantic Federation

Affiliation: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)

Occupation: Mobile Suit Pilot (Squad Leader, 1st Platoon), Team Captain (Heaven Team)

Rank: Lieutenant

**Details:**

Also known as the Miracle Maker. His origins is unknown, but it was said that he entered the Earth Alliance military at the age of 16 and graduated the academy in less than a year. The doctors states that traits that only a coordinator would possess, but further study shows his body in completely natural, no genetic enhancements. Because of the Earth Alliance label him as a Natural Coordinator.

The government believe that the Natural Coordinators surpass normal coordinators in any way and was their trump card. Unfortunately such people are much rarer than those possessing Spacial Awareness. After intense searching only five out of millions of naturals were found and join the military.

The name Miracle Maker was given to him because in any battle he participates in this team ends up either being victorious, or escape with no casualties. ZAFT calls him the Dark Ghost, because they possess no knowledge of his existence.

He's been known to participate in the Battle of Endymion Crater, Battle of Nova, Second Battle of Victoria, Battle of Porta Panama, Battle of Orb, Third Battle of Victoria, Operation: 8.8 – Fall of Carpentaria, Second Battle of Jachin Due, The Battle of Gulnahan, The Battle of Crete, and The Battle of Heaven's Base although in most of the battles he usually serve as back up for the retreating forces.

Although it was speculation many Alliance soldiers and officers usually mistake him for ZAFT ace Rau Le Creuset whenever they're behind him.

He currently the leader of the Earth Alliance Military.

* * *

><p>Name: Nataly Badgiruel (Natarle Badgiruel, Alliance Official Records)<p>

Genetic Type: Natural

Height: 174 cm

Weight: 60.5 kg

Hair Color: Black

Eye: Purple

Age: 28

Gender: Female

Nationality: Atlantic Federation

Affiliation: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)

Occupation: Ship Captain

Rank: Lieutenant

**Details:**

She is Michael's second-in-command and Natarle Badgiruel's twin sister. Unlike her family she follow her dream of being a doctor rather than a military career, but because of that her family, minus Natarle neglects her. The two sisters have a close bond.

Unlike her sister, she is much more kinder. When news of her sister's death came to her she broke down. Her family forced her to give up her doctor career and join the military to replace Natarle.

Her family pulled some strings, like claiming the Nataly really is Natarle, remove Nataly's proof of existence making Natarle the only child, and a false story to Natarle being somewhere on Earth rather than being in the Dominion.

Ironically, even though Nataly refused a military career her skills as a captain surpass even Natarle. While the Alliance calls her Natarle, her teammates called her by her real name.

* * *

><p>Name: Howard Dodge<p>

Genetic Type: Natural Coordinator

Height: 190 cm

Weight: 80 kg

Hair Color: Blue

Eye: Red

Age: 23

Gender: Male

Nationality: Atlantic Federation

Affiliation: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)

Occupation: Mobile Suit Pilot (Squad Leader, 2nd Platoon)

Rank: Lt. Junior Grade

**Details:**

Formerly a Spearhead pilot. He earn the name The Speed of Light, due to how he easily handle any vehicles even at high max speed, something many pilots refuse to do. Before the Battle of Luanda the shot down five ZAFT DINNs single handed with a Spearhead in a speed half of mach 1. After the Battle of Luanda he became good friends with Michael and requested to be transferred to his unit.

Because he is a rare Natural Coordinator his body with strong enough to withstand the 15Gs.

* * *

><p>Name: Kyla Patrica<p>

Genetic Type: Natural

Height: 160 cm

Weight: 60 kg

Hair Color: Pink (Formerly brown)

Eye: Amber

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Nationality: Atlantic Federation

Affiliation: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)

Occupation: Mobile Suit Pilot (1st Platoon), Infiltrator

Rank: Ensign

**Details:**

An orphan girl before the war. During the 1st Bloody Valentine War she snuck into an Alliance base to steal food. She was caught by Michael and Howard, however impressed on how she easily got into a heavily secured base Michael took her in. While a skilled mobile suit pilot, she specialized in infiltration.

She infiltrated ZAFT, Orb, and even Terminal without drawing suspicion, steal data and escape without being noticed. She is also student of Hanzo the Assassin.

* * *

><p>Name: Sarah Messa<p>

Genetic Type: Natural

Height: 180 cm

Weight: 70 kg

Hair Color: Aquamarine

Eye: Green

Age: 29

Gender: Female

Nationality: Atlantic Federation

Affiliation: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)

Occupation: Mobile Suit Pilot (2nd Platoon), Communication Commander

Rank: Lt. Junior Grade

**Details:**

She was originally part of Phantom Pain and took part in the raid of Armory One as a supporting unit, until intercepted by Courtney Heironimus in his XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos. After the mission she was stationed on the moon, until near the end of the war she was transferred to Michael's Heaven Team. She made it to Earth just as ZAFT used the Requiem on Lunar Base. Because she was mainly stationed in space she doesn't know much about The Miracle Maker as most of his accomplishments were on Earth.

She specialize in recon and communications.

* * *

><p>Name: Aruma Souiichiro<p>

Genetic Type: Natural

Height: 174 cm

Weight: 68 kg

Hair Color: Black

Eye: Brown

Age: 20

Gender: Male

Nationality: Atlantic Federation

Affiliation: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)

Occupation: Mobile Suit Pilot (3rd Platoon)

Rank: Ensign

**Details:**

A linear tank driver. He took part of the Battle of Heaven's Base. His tank was shot down, but he survived. After Heaven's base defeat Michael's Heaven Team lead the retreat of any remaining forces. Aruma was lucky enough to get into a transport. Aruma later moved to the tank division of the 3rd platoon, however Michael states the tanks will be replaced with the new mobile suit arriving.

* * *

><p>Name: Billy George<p>

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Height: 189 cm

Weight: 70 kg

Hair Color: Brown

Eye: Black

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Nationality: Atlantic Federation

Affiliation: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)

Occupation: MS Engineer

Rank: Tech Advisor

**Details:**

Originally a ZAFT mobile suit engineer. Near the end of the 1st Bloody Valentine War he became disgusted in Patrick Zala's idea to eliminating Natural and left ZAFT. He later met Michael in Copernicus City and the two became good friends. He later joined the Earth Alliance under Michael's command. Although Blue Cosmos was against it, due to Michael's reputation and how many soldiers admire him they reluctantly allowed it, under the condition that Billy proclaim himself Natural.

Billy developed many new mobile suit and weapons, though most were for Heaven Team as he distrust Blue Cosmos. Billy later told the team that he was the creator of the Freedom, Justice, Eternal, N-Jammers, and N-Jammer Cancellers. He also designed GENESIS, albeit for civil purposes.

* * *

><p>Name: Techcs Farzenberg<p>

Genetic Type: Natural

Height: 185 cm

Weight: 71 kg

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye: Grey

Age: 35

Gender: Male

Nationality: Atlantic Federation

Affiliation: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)

Occupation: Doctor

Rank: Chief Medic

**Details:**

He joined the Earth Alliance during the 1st Valentine War. He is the first friend of Michael. The was disgusted by the way Blue Cosmos deal with their enemies. At first he intended to leave the Alliance, but changed him mind when he witnessed Michael protecting Coordinator prisoners from Blue Cosmos threatening them to be an enemy of their.

Fearing the possibility of a Natural Coordinator being their enemy, they reluctantly allow Michael's Heaven Team to take charge of the coordinator prisoners. Amazed at how he stood up to Blue Cosmos and treating the Coordinators very well he transferred to the Heaven Team to be the doctor for both the members and the prisoners.

* * *

><p>Name: Lauren Lee<p>

Genetic Type: Natural

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 45 kg

Hair Color: Black

Eye: Blue

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Nationality: Atlantic Federation

Affiliation: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)

Occupation: Ship Pilot

Rank: Lt. Junior Grade

**Details:**

Before joining the military she was originally an underworld race car driver champion. She eventually got bored decide to go to space. She hijack an Earth Alliance shuttle and flies to the moon. She shows impressive piloting skills when she unintentionally got caught in the crossfire in the Battle of Endymion Crater. She made it to Copernicus City with her shuttle suffering no damage.

Michael, who was the only one to notice her shuttle, greets her and recruits her to the Alliance under his command. She accepts seeing the military will give her a challenge. Whenever the ship is in a pinch the crew relies on her piloting skills to get out of the situation.

* * *

><p>Name: Soma Larson<p>

Genetic Type: Natural (Extended)

Height: 166 cm

Weight: 43 kg

Hair Color: White

Eye: Gold

Age: 11

Gender: Female

Nationality: Atlantic Federation

Affiliation: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)

Occupation: Mobile Suit Pilot (Squad Leader, 3rd Platoon)

Rank: Crewman 1st Class

**Details:**

After seeing the flaws in the Boosted Men (Clotho, Shani, and Orga) the Blue Cosmos intend to improve their Biological CPUs. They picked an orphan girl and did their experiments. Soma serves as the prototype of the Extendeds, however unlike Stella, Sting and Auel, she doesn't require a block word and re-conditioning. The Blue Cosmos sees her a failure, but the scientist sees her as the Perfect Extended. The scientist pulled some stings having her being enlisted into Michael's Heaven Team. She have a professional soldier mentality, but is sympathetic for people like everyone else. She is great friends with Mayu.

* * *

><p>Name: Mayu Asuka<p>

Genetic Type: Coordinator

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 62 kg

Hair Color: Brown

Eye: Purple

Age: 11

Gender: Female

Nationality: Orb Union

Affiliation: Earth Alliance (Atlantic Federation)

Occupation: Mobile Suit Pilot (3rd Platoon)

Rank: Crewman 1st Class

**Details:**

Believe or not, this Mayu is really the younger sister of Shinn. She miraculously survived the crossfire with the Calamity and Freedom, however because she looked dead she was left behind. Michael and his Heaven Team then arrive to serve as reinforcements. Michael spots Mayu's body and notice it twitching. He checked her pulse and found out that she is alive. He quickly did some first aid, before taking her to his ship to be treated. She was given a prosthetic hand to replace her lost one as Michael was unable to find it. One of the Strike Daggers accidentally stepped on it.

When she woke up it turns out that she suffered amnesia. Fortunately Kyla was able to find info on her and locate her brother Shinn. Unfortunately the Second Bloody Valentine War came making it impossible for the two to meet, especially with Shinn's somewhat unstable mind and his belief in Mayu's death.


	6. Database 3

**Gundam Seed Natural**

**Database 3**

**Note: This series is the sequel of my Revised version of Gundam Seed Destiny, which by the way I haven't started.**

Underline is Flashback

_Italic is Narration, Locations, Time_

**Bold is Character, Mobile Weapons, and Vehicles detail**

* * *

><p><strong>Mobile Weapons<strong>

* * *

><p>Model Number: GAT-S04R<p>

Code Name: N Windam N  
>Unit Type: Improved Stealth Operations Mobile Suit<br>Manufacturer: Atlantic Federation  
>Operator: Earth Alliance<br>First Deployment: C.E. 75  
>Accommodations: Pilot only, In Panoramic Cockpit In Torso<br>Dimensions: Overall Height 18.81 Meters  
>Weight: 59.267 Metric Tons<br>Power Plant: Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor, Output Unknown  
>Construction: Unknown<br>Propulsion: Unknown  
>Equipment and Design Features:<p>

Sensors, range unknown

Phase Shift (PS) Armor, protects unit from ballistic and blade attacks

N-Jammer Canceller, Negates effects of N-Jammer

Signal flare launcher x 2, mounted in hands

Comm. Link Wire x 2, mounted in hands

Fixed Armament:

M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm Automatic CIWS x 4, Fire-Linked, Mounted in Dead x 2, Torso x 2

ES05N Beam Katana x 2, stored in recharge racks on hip armor, hand-carried in use

GAU-MBR6 Beam Kama x 4, stored in recharge racks on shoulders, hand-carried in use

Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-Propelled Anti-armor Penetrator x 6, stored in forearm armor, hand-thrown in use

QX-B15A beam shield x 2, mounted on hands

Optional Armament:

M703K Beam Carbine x 2, can be stored on legs

Mk39 Low-Recoil Cannon

Pilot: Members of Hanzo's 5th Platoon (Stealth Squad)

Despite their predecessors being a violation of the treaty the N Dagger N prove themselves to be an effective stealth mobile suit. Finding them to be useful for the pilots in Hanzo's squad, who specialize in assassination and infiltration. Unfortunately most of the N Dagger Ns were all destroyed in the Battle of Heaven Base. The remaining units were originally intended to be dismantled due to the upcoming treaty of banning Mirage Colloide and N-Jammer Canceller. After the destruction of Washington DC, fearing of another attack Michael decide to violate the upcoming treaty and have new mobile suits based on the N Dagger N.

Due to their lack to resources to build new units, Billy instead have the remaining units to be dismantled and integrated with the more advance Windam units, thus creating the N Windam N. The prototype prove to be a success, so the unit enter mass production. Because the frame is based on the Windam the construction cost small. At least 100 of them are built and all of them are part of Stealth Squad.

* * *

><p>Model Number: GATA-04E3  
>Code Name: Buster Windam<br>Unit Type: Mass Production High Performance Ground Combat Mobile Suit  
>Manufacturer: Atlantic Federation<br>Operator: Earth Alliance  
>First Deployment: CE 75<br>Accommodations: Pilot and Gunner, in panoramic cockpit in torso and head  
>Dimensions: overall height 18.67 meters<br>Weight: 67.51 metric tons  
>Power Plant: Ultracompact Energy BatteryUltracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor, output unknown  
>Construction: Unknown<br>Propulsion: Unknown  
>Equipment and Design Features:<p>

Sensors, range unknown

Signal Flare Launcher x 2, mounted in hands

Link Wire x 2, mounted in hands

Fixed Armament:

M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm Automatic CIWS x 4, Fire-Linked, mounted in head x 2, torso x 2

ES04B Beam Saber x 2, stored in recharge racks on backpack, hand-carried in use

6-tube 220mm Multipurpose missile Launcher pod x 2, mounted on shoulders

10-tube 220mm Multipurpose Missile Launcher pod x 2, mounted on shoulders

A01E2 Mk64 3-Tube Missile Pod x 2, mounted on legs

GAU-IRX37/D 440mm Gunlauncher, mounted on backpack, hand-carried in use, can be combined with GAU-IRX37/C 102mm High Energy Rifle

GAU-IRX37/C 102mm High Energy Rifle, mounted on backpack, hand-carried in use, can be combined with GAU-IRX37/D 440mm gunlauncher

Optional Armament:

A43 Defensive Shield, mounted on left arm

M703K Beam Carbine x 2, can be stored on legs

Mk39 Low-Recoil Cannon

ARM-BD3X77 "Judicator" 680mm Hyper Impulse Cannon

Positron Blaster Cannon x 2

Pilot: Members of 3rd Platoon (Assault Squad)

The MS designers realize that they no longer have any artillery mobile suits, since they decommissioned the Buster Daggers. They then combine the Buster and Windam technology creating the Buster Windam. Unlike the Buster Dagger the Buster Windam is much more heavily armed and armored, but lacks flight capabilities thus hovering capabilities from the DOM Trooper. Unfortunately the pilots had difficulty controlling this new suit as the pilots are unable to aim while moving, thus a cockpit in the head was made. The pilot in the torso maneuvers and move the suit to its full extent, while the pilot in the head controls and aim the weaponry including beam sabers.

Billy states that five of them is enough to destroy either the Strike Freedom or Infinite Justice. At least 50 are constructed. The units equipped with nuclear reactors are armed with a Positron Blaster Cannon or two.

* * *

><p>Model Number: GAT-04G<br>Code Name: Ground Windam  
>Unit Type: Mass Production High Performance Ground Combat Mobile Suit<br>Manufacturer: Atlantic Federation  
>Operator: Earth Alliance<br>First Deployment: Unknown  
>Accommodations: Pilot only, in panoramic cockpit in torso<br>Dimensions: overall height 18.67 meters  
>Weight: 60.44 metric tons<br>Power Plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery, output unknown  
>Construction: Unknown<br>Propulsion: Unknown  
>Equipment and Design Features:<p>

Sensors, range unknown

Signal Flare Launcher x 2, mounted in hands

Link Wire x 2, mounted in hands

Fixed Armament:

M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm Automatic CIWS x 4, fire-linked, mounted in head

ES04B Beam Saber x 2, stored in recharge racks on hip armor, hand-carried in use

Mk776 405mm 3-tube Grenade Launcher x 2, mounted on hips

Optional Fixed Armament:

A43 Defensive Shield, mounted on left arm

Optional Hand Armament:

M968K Beam carbine, can be stored on rear skirt armor

M9409L Beam rifle, can be stored on rear skirt armor

Mk39 Low-Recoil Cannon

M530X "Todesblock" 337mm Plasma-Sabot Bazooka, hand-carried in use

JP536X Giga-Launcher DR1 Multiplex, hand-carried in use, stolen from DOM Trooper

Pilot: Members of 2nd Platoon (Ground Squad)

The Ground Windam is the downgraded version of the Buster Windam, due to it's complication. This Windam is the Earth Alliance answers to combat the nearly unstoppable DOM Trooper.

* * *

><p>Model Number: GAT-05<br>Code Name: Sparrow  
>Unit Type: Mass Production General-Purpose Mobile Suit<br>Manufacturer: TRI  
>Operator: Earth Alliance<br>First Deployment: CE75  
>Accommodations: Pilot only, in panoramic cockpit in torso<br>Dimensions: overall height 20.4 meters  
>Weight: 47.3 metric tons<br>Power Plant: Ultracompact Energy Battery, output unknown  
>Construction: Unknown<br>Propulsion: Unknown  
>Equipment and Design Features:<p>

Sensors, range unknown

Signal Flare Launcher x 2, mounted in hands

Link Wire x 2, mounted in hands

Fixed Armament:

M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm Automatic CIWS x 2, fire-linked, mounted in head

ES04A Large Beam Saber, stored in recharge racks on backpack, hand-carried in use, more powerful than a standard beam saber

Mk315 "Stiletto" Rocket-Propelled Anti-Armor Penetrator, stored in side armor, hand-carried in use

Optional Fixed Armament:

A60 Offensive Shield Type S, mounted on left arm, armed with two 2-tube small missile launchers, missiles also consist of electric net or gel

3-Slot Hand Grenade Rack

Optional Hand Armament:

M9582L Beam Assault Rifle, can be stored on rear skirt armor, can be fired fully-automatic and equipped with grenade launcher

Mk39 Low-Recoil Cannon

Pilot: EA Members

The newest state of the art mobile suit of the Earth Alliance. The suit is lighter and more maneuverable than all the previous units, although it lost the use of the striker packs due to a new thruster pack. The new thruster pack gave the base Sparrow much better performance in Space and on Earth, said to be equal to the Strike Freedom. TRI however made new striker packs. These models are equipped with Deuterion Beam Energy Transfer System allowing them to recharge faster.

Note: Their the Cosmic Era version of the Jegan in the Universal Era.

**Striker Packs:**

Unlike a standard striker pack that the Strike and Impulse use, which serve as backpacks. The new striker packs for the Sparrows serve as a backpack and additional armor for the unit. The striker backs take a form of a vehicle: jet or tank.

**Nuke Pack**: This pack specifically design for nuclear attacks. This pack is armed with two nuclear launchers, which fires nuke much faster. The pack gives the Sparrow additional chest and shoulder armor with high power thrusters on the shoulder. After the nukes are launched the launcher is automatically discarded and switch to Positron Cannons. The pack is also nuclear powered and equipped with N-Jammer Cancellers.

Note: Based on Gundam Physalis.

**Barrier Pack**: Unlike most packs for the Sparrows this pack actually serves as a backpack. This packs purpose is to create a 360 degree Positron Reflector Shield. The barrier is large enough to protect five mobile suits. It is also equipped with ten Reflector DRAGOONs with the same reflective ability of the Akatsuki. The pack is also nuclear powered and equipped with N-Jammer Cancellers.

Note: Based on Mercurius.

**Launcher Pack**: Same as the old model, but with additional chest and leg armor equipped with extra thrusters for mobility. A shield is attached to the right shoulder. It is also equipped with a twin beam spear.

**Sword Pack**: Same as the old model, but with additional chest and arm armor. Equipped with two rocket anchors, two beam boomerangs, and two beam swords.

**Jet Pack**: Same as the Windam's, but additional chest armor and side cannons.


End file.
